Call of Duty: Final Warfare
''Call of Duty: Final Warfare ''is a first-person-shooter video game. It is the fourth and final installment in the Modern Warfare series. Synopsis In 1999, Captain John Price was part of an operation to assassinate a terrorist in Austria. The mission went awry and the assassination failed. 19 years later, Price is jailed after accidently injuring the French President during a mission. Months pass until the prison is suddenly bombed, allowing Price to escape. Now Price must find out who bombed the place and why they did it, as he delves into the darkest parts of his past. Plot Bad Day Out - 'December 26th, 1999, Lt. John Price, Cpt. Callum MacMillan and Lt. Michael Rawlington are sent to Eastern Austria to assassinate terrorist Valentino Janosi. After searching his base, they finally find him when they are surprised to learn that Janosi knew they were coming and Janosi, as a way to threaten them, took Rawlington's family hostage. Shocked, Rawlingtom tries to save his family but Janosi detonates a bomb, killing himself with Rawlington and his family. Price and MacMillan survive and leave the area. '''Sir Price - '''January 18th, 2018, Price has been knighted for his efforts during World War Three and the death of Vladimir Makarov. He and Nikolai recieve intel of an assassin named Kalman Szathmar, who is attempting to start a war by assassinating the French President at a meeting in Paris. He is disguised as one of the bodyguards at the meeting. Price tries to snipe him, but Kalman spots him and escapes. After a firefight, Price mistakes the French President for Kalman and shoots him, severley wounding him. Price is captured and jailed for his actions and Nikolai goes into hiding. '''Cage Fighting - '''July 26th, 2018, Price has spent 6 months in prison. After eating at the cantine, Price gets involved in a fight with one of the prisoners. Just then, a large missile blasts through the roof, obliterating the room. Price survives as the prison starts to fall. He finds an exit and jumps into the sea, just as the prison collapes. '''Deja Vu - '''August 1st, 2018, Price is interested in why the prison was bombed, and seeks Nikolai for information. He stows away to Russia, where he hopes Nikolai will be. It turns out Nikolai owes a famous drug lord some money. He failed to pay and was therefore kidnapped. Price finds Nikolai at the drug lord's base and, after fighting through numerous forces, breaks him out. '''The Intel - '''August 4th, 2018, Price and Nikolai hide out in England. Nikolai traces the origins of the missile. It turns out the missile was fired from a mansion in Los Angeles. They head there only to find that they were lured into a trap. They manage to escape but Nikolai loses his eye in an explosion. August 10th, 2018, Nikolai has recovered from losing his eye when a tape showing Valentino Janosi live and well in Austria is revealed. Believeing this to be a trap Nikolai doesen't send Price to kill him. '''The London Eye - '''August 11th, 2018, the London Eye is destroyed by a bomb, killing many civilians. A text file is sent to Nikolai by an unknown source, stating that many more locations will be bombed until Price comes to find Janosi. Still believeing this to be a trap, Nikolai and Price don't act. August 18th, 2018, Paris is bombed. Not willing to take anymore risks, Price goes to search for Janosi in Austria, but not before asking a retired MacMillan to come with him. '''Old Places - '''August 20th, 2018, Price and MacMillan go to Austria. After sneaking into Janosi's base, they find and chase him. But as they catch him, they realise it is a body double. Refusing to speak about the whereabouts of the real Janosi, he is killed by Price. Later that day, the Taaj Mahal is bombed. Furious, Price is desperate to find and kill Janosi. August 21st, 2018, Nikolai has managed to hack the missile launch codes and, although he cannot disable them, he knows where the next strike is, The White House. He creates fake ID's for Price and MacMillan based off the President's security team so they can warn the President and extract him. '''Air Force One - '''August 25th, 2018, Price and MacMillan enter the White House, disguised as security. They warn President Thomas about the incoming missiles. The President boards Air Force One along with MacMillan and Price. During the flight, gunshots are suddenly fired, and terrorists hold the plane hostage. Price, MacMillan and the President are held at gunpoint when a man enters the room. At first, it seems to be Janosi when it is actually Mike Rawlington. He reveals that he was responsible for the bombings and was using Janosi's, who was actually killed by the bomb back in 1999, identity trying to lure Price into a trap. He wants to kill Price because of Price's failed attempt to save his family in 1999. Price and MacMillan manage to escape but fail to kill Rawlington. They parachute with the President off the plane. '''The Job - '''August 27th, 2018, desperate to find and kill Price, Rawlington sends some assassins to find Price aorund England. They finally find him but, after a knife fight, Price kills the assassins. August 28th, 2018, Nikolai receives intel that Rawlington is building a nuke and is set to destory England on September 3rd. Searching Rawlington's database, Nikolai also finds out that Kalman Szathmar, the man who tried to kill the French President, is working for Rawlington and is hiding out in a town in Switzerland. But he also discovers intel on Rawlington's location, also in Switzerland. However it is uncomfirmed if the intel is true. The player has the option to chose which mission they go on. '''Cold Warfare (Option 1) - '''August 31st, 2018, Price and MacMillan go to the Switzerland to find Szathmar. They find him in a bar but MacMillan is shot by him in the process, killing him. Angered, Price chases Szathmar through the mountain roads on motorbikes. Szathmar soon ditches the bike and enters a cable car that leads to the Alps. Price jumps and grabs on to a pipe under the cable car as it departs. He smashes his way through the windows and grabs Szathmar, threatening to throw him out. Szathmar reveals that Rawlington is hiding in an underground base in Japan. Just then, he pulls a gun from his pocket and attempts to kill Price. Price, however, causes him to misfire and the bullet hits one of the cables, causing the car to fall. Price jumps out and onto a cliff edge just in time but Szathmar falls to his death. Price then goes back to England to mourn MacMillan. '''Hide And Seek (Option 2) '- Price, MacMillan and Nikolai head to Switzerland and find Rawlington in an abandoned warehouse. Rawlington quickly responds, and shoots Nikolai to death. Price and MacMillan chase Rawlington through the streets of Switzerland on motorbikes, but Rawlington escapes in a helicopter, leaving Price and MacMillan to mourn Nikolai. '''Searching For A Friend - '''September 2nd, 2018, With days to go until the nuke, Price, Nikolai/MacMillan and other former Task Force 141 members launch an assault on the underground base. They find Rawlington but he escapes on a train. '''Paying The Price - '''September 3rd, 2018, Nikolai/MacMillan tracks Rawlington's train until it arrives at Tokyo Station. Price chases Rawlington through the streets of Tokyo until they arrive on a rooftop. With a timer for the nuke in his hand, Rawlington threatens to send the nuke to England. Price tries to reason with him, but Rawlington cannot forgive him letting his family die in 1999. Price and him then engage in a fistfight until a grenade from Rawlington's belt comes loose. It falls of the rooftop and it explodes under a crane, causing it to collapse. Price uses the crane's hook to impale Rawlington in the neck, killing him for good. Price finds the timer and breaks it, stopping the countdown. Price is then caught by the police and sent back to jail to serve the rest of his sentence. Characters '''John Price - former Task Force 141 and S.A.S. member returning from MW3. Main protagonist. Voiced by Billy Murray. Callum MacMillan - former S.A.S. member coming back from retirement after World War III. Voiced by Tony Curran. Valentino Janosi '''- the main antagonist for the first part of the game. He is an Austrian terrorist. Voiced by Gary Schwartz. '''Mike Rawlington - the true antagonist of the game. Wants revenge on Price and MacMillan dead after they failed to save his family from Janosi's bomb in 1999. Rawlington takes on Janosi's identity in order to lure Price into his trap, as Janosi died back in 1999. Voiced by Dominic West. Kalman Szathmar - secondary antagonist. A Hungarian assassin who attempted to assassinate the French President but had to escape after things went wrong. Voiced by Ivan Kamaras. Nikolai - Russian informant returning from MW3. Voiced by Sven Holmberg. Missions Bad Day Out - Find and assassinate Valentino Janosi. Sir Price - Assassinate a Hungarian terrorist that is trying to kill the French President. Cage Fighting - Break out of prison. Deja Vu - Save Nikolai from the drug lords. The Intel - Assault the L.A. missile base. The London Eye - As a civilian, witness the London Eye being bombed. Old Places - Find and kill Janosi. Air Force One - Escort the President to safety. The Job - Defend yourself from Rawlington's assassins. Cold Warfare (Option 1) '''- Find and interrogate Szathmar. '''Hide And Seek (Option 2) - '''Search for Rawlington in Switzerland. '''Searching For A Friend - Find Rawlington. Paying The Price - Stop Rawlington from sending the nuke and kill him. Soundtrack Call of Duty: Final Warfare soundtrack was written and composed by Brian Tyler. Trailers ''Call of Duty: Final Warfare Official Trailer ''was the first trailer released for the game. Development Rumours for a MW4 surfaced during 2013, with Infinity Ward hinting at many clues. The game was confirmed in early 2015, with the title of ''Final Warfare. '' This is the first ''Call of Duty ''game to use the next-generation IW 4.0 engine, featuring enhanced graphics and improved motion and facial capture.